The metabolic pathways of chemical carcinogens, generally various aromatic amines, are studied both in animals or in isolated tissues. Metabolites are separated by various techniques such as thin-layer, column, gas-liquid, or high pressure liquid chromatography. Identification is made through physio-chemical means such as mass spectrometry, nuclear magnetic resonance and ultraviolet spectra. Interaction of metabolites with cellular constituents is determined. The effect inhibitors or promoters of the carcinogens exhibit on the metabolic patterns is studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Grantham, P. H., Giao, Ng. Ba., Mohan, L. C., Benjamin, T., Roller, P. P. and Weisburger, E. K.: The metabolism of 6-aminochrysene in the rat. Eur. J. Cancer 12: 227-235, 1976. Poirier, L. A., Grantham, P. H. and Rodgers, A. E.: The effects of a marginally lipotrope-deficient diet on the hepatic levels of S-adenosyl-methionine and on the urinary metabolites of 2-acetylaminofluorene in rats. Cancer Res. 37: 744-748, 1977.